Reuniting
by Pesto'sMija
Summary: It's been 5 years since she left him. When he shows up at her doorstep, ready to do his job, he finds that she has been keeping a secret from him. This is my first fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius POV

I am totally not living up to my family name. Scorpius Malfoy is supposed to be a big name, maybe a Quidditch player, a journalist, but definitely NOT a "Sexy" Messages Postman. Yes, I, Scorpius Malfoy, was an SMP at the youthful age of 25.

What is an SMP you ask? Well it is the worst job ever! We men send messages to lovely ladies in place of their lovers who fear the drastic consequences involving such messages. I have lost count of how many women, sometimes men, have slapped me, screamed and cried, slammed the door in my face, or used me as a shoulder to cry on. Being an SMP is seriously hard work.

This is why, as I walked up to my first house of the day, I prayed that I would not get hurt. I knocked on the door, and when it opened, revealing a young woman, I took out my piece of cardstock, and started reading.

"Hi, Miss Rose -HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN!"

I stared at the page in shock as I finally took in the bedraggled redhead at the door. It was indeed her. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The same one who left me 5 years ago.

I was glad to see she was surprised as well as I took her in. She looked exactly as she had all those years ago, minus the obvious bags under her eyes. She was dressed in one of my T-shirts that I had left at our apartment all those years ago and dark blue jeans that were clearly hastily put on.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, until the shout of a little girl woke us up from our daze.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's taking so long? The toast is turning black!" A little girl, no older than 5 years ran up from behind her. She look exactly like a Mini- Rose aside from the fact that she had cool grey eyes, unlike Rose's sapphire blue.

Ignoring the little girl, Rose turned to me.

"Scorpius Malfoy. It's been a long-"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" The little girl piped up. She too looked at me with surprise. "I know you!"

"You do?" I asked, smiling kindly at her.

"Of course I do!" She squealed, now jumping up and down. "You're my daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

_I opened the door to let my long lost beloved, Scorpius Malfoy in. He stormed in, glaring murderously at me. _

_"ROSE!" He bellowed. "I found your secret!" He smiled sickeningly at me. _

_From behind him, he pulled my bloody and dead Aurora._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed._

_Scorpius turned towards me, holding a silver dagger glinting in the moonlight, and charged._

I've been having that nightmare for weeks now, and it chilled me to the bone. What would happen if Scorpius found out about Aurora?

Then to my surprise the next day, Scorpius Malfoy himself appears at my doorstep! Am I a seer or something? Well, thankfully he didn't have a dead Aurora or a dagger. Instead, he was holding a slip of paper and a red heart shaped badge. It was all I could do to keep myself from bursting into hysterical fits of laughter. He was a "Sexy" Messages Postman? I guess he didn't get into Quidditch.

Boy, he really had changed. Gone were the glasses and rice bowl haircut, and he really had gotten hot. No wonder he got the job!

Then, my lovely daughter had to ruin my moment by telling him he was her father.

Damn, that muggle parenting book!

"Come in and I'll explain everything." I told him, nearly laughing at his shocked face. Ok, ok, I know I'm supposed to be all guilty for hiding this teeny, okay HUGE thing from him.

"Aurora, go to your room." I told her. Her face fell immediately and she started complaining.

"But, Mommy! I want breakfast! And I want to watch the TC!"

"Go to your room, darling. It won't take long."

She pouted, and then smiled mischievously. I knew I was not going to like this.

"Use protection!"

Scorpius' mouth dropped open and stared at her incredulously.

"Aurora. Go. To. Your. Room. Now." I said sternly. But, she probably couldn't hear me over her obnoxious peals of laughter.

"I'm sorry about that. I am going to kill Albus Potter." I told Scorpius.

"That is the least of my worries right now. Right now I want to know why you didn't tell me I fathered a child!" He yelled murderously.

"I'm sorry! I was 20! And I only found out 2 weeks after we broke up! And I figured you probably hated me so I didn't tell you! I thought you'd say you didn't care, and that I would be alone!"

"Why? I loved you. You were the one who broke up with me! Do you really think so lowly of me? I've always wanted a family! And now I find out that I have one, and my ex-girlfriend has been keeping me in the dark for 5 years!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for breaking up with you! I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark for five years! I'm sorry for getting raped-" I stopped as I realized what I said.

"You were raped?" Scorpius sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was the reason I broke up with you. The man hurt me. I was pregnant at the time with Aurora. You were at your parents. I thought you wouldn't want me because I wasn't yours anymore."

"That's bullshit!" he groaned, his head in his hands. "I loved you. I wouldn't let some stupid man get in the way with that. You were the love of my life!"

Then he went rigid. He stood up and cornered me into the counter. We stood still for a moment, and he capture my lips with his.

And then the door opened.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know I've left you with a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I have chosen not to continue with this story, probably to the anger of one reader. I have not come up with any ideas. Maybe Rose's boyfriend comes in? Scorpius' girlfriend? Well, I'll leave it up to your imaginations.**

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry.**


End file.
